one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu vs Jago
TWO FIGHTERS, NO RESEARCH, 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE Select your character One cursor picks Ryu, and the other Cursor picks Jago. Let's Rock Alrighty/One Sec Alrighty is Picked. Fight Tibetan Mountains. The Wandering Warrior Ryu, was practicing his martial arts against the rocks and trees of Tibet. However, he didn't realize, that he was being stalked. The Tiger Ninja Walked out from the trees, empty handed. "Halt" said the Ninja. "This Man named Bison, promised to pay me a good amount of money in return for your death" "While this is against my principles, one time will do me no harm." At this Ryu readies himself for combat, while Jago draws out his blade. LIVE AND LET DIE: BEGIN Jago charges forward, swinging his sword in two diagonal hacks downward, which Ryu easily dodges, then Jago slices across, and Ryu blocks it. As Ryu and Jago grapple, Ryu swings his leg out, and catches Jago in the ankle. As Jago's blade drops, Ryu punches him in the gut, then the face, before kicking him in the Stomach, which throws him toward a rock. Jago gets up and throws a punch at Ryu, colliding with Ryu's fist. Another grapple of strength occurs, but this time Jago draws his sword and slashes Ryu across the chest. As Ryu grits his teeth in pain, Jago punches and slashes Ryu many times, leaving a red stain on Ryu's white garb. Ryu then charges up a hadouken, while Jago charges up an endouken. Then Jago releases his attack with a cry of "Endouken." Ryu jumps over the fireball, and fires his attack behind Jago. With a cry of "波動拳(Hadouken)" Jago is struck, and Ryu attacks Jago with punches and kicks, before crying out "昇龍拳(Shoryuken)" and using his uppercut, sending Jago into the air. Ryu then bounces off the rock and cries out one last attack "竜巻旋風脚(Tatsumaki Senpukyaku), and then kicks Jago into the ground. Ryu puts his fists at his side. "終わりましたか(Are you finished)" says Ryu, to which Jago stands up. "Not even close" replies Jago, turning into his Shadow form. To match Jago, Ryu becomes Evil Ryu. OVERTIME 40 SECONDS: BEGIN The Dark forms trade several blows, each blow releasing a shock wave. Jago teleports behind Ryu and slashes him with laser blade, slide kicks him multiple times, and then punches him forward. Ryu turns around just as Jago swings his blade. Ryu then grabs it, and snaps it into two, before throwing a sickening punch, knocking Jago on his back. The Dark forms then vanish, which causes Ryu to fall to his knees. Unknown to Jago, Ryu charges his power of nothingness attack. Jago advances closer with his fist up. "I'm afraid your path ends here." The monk throws a punch. No sound is heard. Then Ryu's voice is heard. "私は真の戦士の道を歩みます(I walk the path of a true warrior) Ryu is shown to have caught Jago's fist. Ryu then throws Jago, before firing a massive energy blast, which vaporizes him entirely. K.O. Ryu assumes his victory stance, as another fighter approaches. "よくやった。あなたがに与えています 殺意の波動."(Well done, you are giving in to the Satsui no Hado) Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS........RYU. Next Time Character #1: "One Sword keeps another in the sheath" Character #2: "Unless you are a target of mine, you will never see me. If you see me, then it's already too late." If you want guess, and don't take the idea. Category:Salarok17 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Street Fighter vs Killer Instinct themed One Minute Melees